


To Be Your First (Again and Again)

by MaidenM



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hungbert, M/M, Mild Angst, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Game Hubert, Pre-Time Skip Ferdinand, Pre-Time Skip/Post-Time Skip, Smut, Time Travel, so much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenM/pseuds/MaidenM
Summary: Ferdinand frowned. The man before him definitely had Hubert’s face. Those were definitely his eyes and his hair had the same colour. But his hair was shorter, neater. More than that his face was… older. Lines where there were none earlier. A sharpness to his cheekbones and a softness to his eyes that Ferdinand hadn’t seen before.“What is… who are you?” Ferdinand asked.Hubert shrugged. “You got it on the first guess, I am Hubert,” he stated. “But not the Hubert you know, I suppose. Things have gotten a little bit complicated.”
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 46
Kudos: 260





	To Be Your First (Again and Again)

**Author's Note:**

> This... monster ran away from me. I intended for it to be short and sweet and then it grew and grew until it was nearly 12k words and I don't know how this happened really. I just wanted some pre-ts/post-ts ferdibert bonking, I didn't expect to have nine pages of bonking after a lot of talking as well. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone on twitter who endured my ranting and raving about this fic, it really helped keep my spirits up!

***

There were eyes upon him, he could feel it.

Normally he would all but expect it, as a noble it was nothing less than expected that people should look to him for guidance and inspiration, but whoever was watching Ferdinand was not one of his fellow students nor part of the faculty or the clergy. He could feel their stare piercing into his back, bearing down upon him as he studied, analyzing him as he trained, gazing at him as he drank his afternoon tea. They were not always there, but often enough that Ferdinand felt like he was never truly alone and the thought was grating on him more and more.

Especially when he considered that he was all but certain who was responsible for his stalker.

“Hubert!” he barked as he came into the classroom where Hubert had been spending his detention - something Ferdinand took some joy in him doing often. “I must demand that you cease whatever you are trying to do!”

“I’m trying to work out the optimal angle for a trebuchet to fire across a certain distance while accounting for wind resistance, so for once I will comply with your demand,” Hubert said dryly, pushing his papers and books away with a bored look on his face. “But I have a feeling you had something else in mind,” he added with a disdainful frown.

Ferdinand huffed and crossed his arms. “Do not play ignorant with me, you know exactly what I am talking about! Your mage who has been shadowing me, call them off or I will tell the Professor!”

Hubert gave him a look that might have appeared blank but Ferdinand had become well versed enough in Hubert’s mannerism to tell that he might as well have been raising his eyebrows. Was he playing innocent? The nerve of this man!

“‘My mage’ has been shadowing you?” Hubert asked slowly, as if it was not an open secret that his mages had extracurricular duties, “Are you talking about one of the mages from my battalion?”

“You know exactly who I am talking about!” Ferdinand bit back and waved his hand up in the air, “The tall, lanky one! They have been following me for days now!”

“‘Tall, lanky’? Are more precise descriptions beyond your abilities, Ferdinand?”

“They all wear masks and robes!” Ferdinand sighed heavily in frustration. “You know who I am talking about! Tallest one in your battalion! Wears white gloves even though the rest wear black. One of the few who uses black magic among your men,” he elaborated. With their uniforms Hubert’s mages were all but anonymous but this one stuck out like a sore thumb to Ferdinand.

And not just because he felt like they were always watching him, even when they were following Hubert into battle.

Something sparked in Hubert’s visible eye. “ _Him?_ ” he asked, and for a moment Ferdinand thought he looked genuinely surprised. “ _He_ has been following you?”

“Yes! I feel like I haven’t a moment to myself! Get him to stop, or I am sure the Professor will be most interested to hear that you are using your men to spy upon your fellow classmates!”

Hubert scoffed and gave an almost playful smirk. “Threats aren’t your strong suit, Aegir. What is the Professor going to do, give me double-detention?”

“They might give Edelgard detention,” Ferdinand smirked back, “for not keeping her vassal in check.”

That did the trick. Something dark flashed across Hubert’s face at the mere suggestion, a mark of victory in Ferdinand’s favour. At least, it was until Hubert stood up. Looming over Ferdinand he pierced the redhead with a green stare, one that Ferdinand would never admit made his legs feel weaker and made him fight the urge to take a step back. Standing firm, Ferdinand could feel the heat radiating off the older man, the gravitas in his stance.

“How many times do I need to remind you of your place, you fool?” Hubert growled as he leaned forward, making Ferdinand suppress a shiver. The older man sneered as he continued. “But as you wish, I will call him off. If only to avoid the risk of making you embarrass Lady Edelgard by running to our teacher like a child tattling on another.”

Skin prickling with gooseflesh, Ferdinand willed himself to give a firm nod. “You will tell him before evening, I will not suffer another morning meal under surveillance,” he stated before turning on his heel to walk out of the room, glad to have had the last word at least. Behind him, Hubert huffed.

“Why he was looking at you in the first place is beyond me,” he muttered just before Ferdinand crossed the threshold, just loud enough to let Ferdinand hear him.

Taking a deep breath, Ferdinand tried not to let it get to him.

***

The monastery always seemed so much larger when he was stuck in his thoughts. He was sure he walked with his normal, poised gait yet the walk to his room seemed to take ages as his mind wandered.

Well, not so much wandered. More like circled. Around Hubert.

They had been so close that Ferdinand could feel the man’s breath upon his face. So close that if he had been breathing too deeply their chests would have touched. So close that Ferdinand could make out the individual strands of his thick hair and the golden hues within the green of his eyes and--

Ferdinand stopped himself before that though could go any further, giving his cheeks a few firm pats for good measure. It was NOT fair that his heart had decided that tall, dark and gloomy was his type instead of something sensible like kind and understanding and respectful. No, apparently his lot in life was to pine for a man who was anything but those things. 

...at least to him.

It had not escaped Ferdinand’s notice that Hubert’s behaviour was especially cold towards him.

Sighing, Ferdinand let his feet carry him through the hallway of the dormitory to his room, hoping for a calm afternoon to catch up on some of his studies or polish his armor or…

Or confronting the masked mage he found there as he opened his door.

“You!” he called out, causing the mage to turn to him in what appeared to be surprise if the raised shoulders was any indicator. Ferdinand squared his own shoulders and mustered all the authority he had in him. “I have spoken to your master, you are to remove yourself from--”

“Quiet!” With a swift movement, so fast and precise that Ferdinand could barely keep up with what was happening, the man had not only pressed a hand over Ferdinand’s mouth but also pushed him against the door, closing it in the process. The firm, tall body pressed against him, leaving him imobile from both surprise and alarm. Bracing himself, Ferdinand tried to anticipate what would happen next so as to be able to defend himself properly. One of Hubert’s mages was sure to be well-trained and skilled with both magic and blades…

Neither of which came his way. For several seconds the man just held him firmly up against the door, making Ferdinand’s feet raise to their toes and something strange buzzing under his skin.

“I… I am not here to harm you,” the man said quietly, his voice muffled by his mask. Slowly his hand left Ferdinand’s mouth and he took a step back. Ferdinand found himself breathing heavily as he did, the distance between them still much too close. Unseen eyes pinned him to the spot as the mage seemed to look over his face.

“Then what are you-- Why have you been following me? What are you doing in my room?” he managed to ask, hoping the shake in his voice was not noticable and that the heat on his cheeks was not betraying him with a blush. 

“I…” The mage said nothing for several moments before finally looking away. “A moment of weakness, think nothing of it. I will leave.”

“Yes you shall!” Ferdinand exclaimed, anger taking over as he felt slightly less out of depth. “I have felt your eyes on me for days now! To spy on me is bad enough but to come into my room and--!” Ferdinand started before his eyes landed on something in the man’s hand. A small, worn leather bound book he knew very well. “That’s my journal! Are you a thief as well?!”

“I told you to be quiet,” the mage growled, “I had no intention of taking it.”

“And I am to believe your word?” Ferdinand snarled, hands balling into fists. “You scoundrel! You spy on me, you sneak into my room and now you are reading my personal writing?!” His blood ran hot even as a pit formed in his stomach. There were things in that journal he had told no one. Thoughts and feelings he had never voiced.

The mage made a noise that could have been a laugh. “If it makes you feel any better, it told me nothing I didn’t already know.”

Something snapped in Ferdinand. To not only have his innermost thoughts revealed to a stranger but openly mocked?

He didn’t realise he had thrown the punch until his fist connected with the man’s mask.

The man stumbled from the blow, his mask falling to the floor and his hood sliding out of place. His hand came up to cover his face as Ferdinand stood over him breathing heavily as his mind caught up with his body. Shame rose like bile in his chest. He was a noble, yet once again he let his temper get the better of him. He could practically hear his father’s voice scolding him yet again for his ignoble behaviour.

“I-I am sorry,” he tried, face burning as he realized how stupid that sounded at the heel of such an outburst. “I should not have-- Let me see your face, I have a little experience in faith magic--” To his surprise the mage, still crouched at the floor and shielding his face, chuckled at him.

“No need, it wasn’t your strongest punch anyway.” The man’s hand fell away and Ferdinand heard himself gasp as a very familiar green gaze met his. As the man stood Ferdinand felt his heart skip a beat. 

“H-Hubert?” he stuttered, finding himself going cold. If _Hubert_ of all people had read his journal he would be utterly mortified. But more than that he was completely certain that he had left Hubert in the classroom mere minutes ago. There was no possibility that Hubert would have been able to get a change of clothes, beat him to the dorms, search through his room to find his journal AND get a haircut in the time it took for Ferdinand to get here.

Wait. A haircut?

Ferdinand frowned. The man before him definitely had Hubert’s face. Those were definitely his eyes and his hair had the same colour. But his hair was shorter, neater. More than that his face was… older. Lines where there were none earlier. A sharpness to his cheekbones and a softness to his eyes that Ferdinand hadn’t seen before.

“What is… who are you?” Ferdinand asked.

Hubert shrugged. “You got it on the first guess, I am Hubert,” he stated. “But not the Hubert you know, I suppose. Things have gotten a little bit complicated.”

Ferdinand stared, mouth agape at the older - seemingly much older - man in silence. Complicated, he had said. Ferdinand was sure that was only half of it but… the biggest mystery in Ferdinand’s mind was not how there was a second, older Hubert in his room but rather the much more unlikely phenomena he was currently witnessing. Namely: why was this Hubert looking at him with such fondness?

“You were not meant to see me,” Hubert said after a while, perhaps to cut the awkward, silent staring short. “No one was, for that matter. The fact that my younger self knows I am here is trouble enough.”

“Younger?” Ferdinand gasped. “I… I don’t understand. Are you some sort of…”

“I am from the future, Ferdinand,” Hubert interrupted him, his tone as easy as if he was telling him what was for dinner this evening. “There was an… incident, several years from now and I suddenly found myself… here.”

“That raises more questions than it answers!” Ferdinand wailed, running his hand through his hair in frustration. “And it doesn’t explain what you are doing here! In my room! With-- with my journal!” With a quick swipe he grabbed for the book. Hubert let him take it, his hand open and empty as Ferdinand clutched the journal protectively against his chest.

“Like I said, I had a moment of weakness…” Hubert repeated, something darkening his eyes for just a moment. “I swear I had no intention of taking it. I am not even sure why I was drawn to it in the first place. It contains nothing your future self has not told me after all.”

“What?! Why would I ever--! I would never tell you what I wrote in this book!” The mere thought of making himself vulnerable to the utter ridicule, the humiliation of letting Hubert know..!

“Not yet, no,” Hubert sighed, giving Ferdinand a melancholy smile that looked strange on the familiar face. “We both have some ways to go at this time.”

“I am not sure I even believe a word you say,” Ferdinand whispered. He took a step back, not missing the way Hubert’s face fell at his tone. “Everything you’ve said so far is outrageous! Absurd! This must be some sort of trick!”

“I see,” Hubert muttered and brought his hand to his collar. “Then perhaps what you want is proof? That I am from a different time, and that in the future you truly trust me?” Ferdinand tried not to follow the movement that pulled the high collar from Hubert’s neck, revealing pale skin beneath. It was much too close to the beginnings of many late-night fantasies, tame as it was on its own.

“What kind of proof could you possibly give to prove that?” he asked, incredulous. Hubert said nothing in response, instead he pulled a thin, golden chain from underneath his shirt. Once it was free, a ring dangled from it.

Ferdinand felt his breath still. Instinctively his hand went to his own neck, feeling his shirt for the familiar feeling of his mother’s ring resting in its chain against his heart.

“Please look at it. Compare it to the one you wear around your neck. You’ll find they are identical, from the cut of the gem to the inscription within all the way to the small scratch you always said gave it a certain charm.” Hubert’s voice reached him as if it came from miles away. His journal slipped from his fingers, falling to the floor with a dull thud. Hesitantly he reached up towards the ring with one hand, clumsily removing his cravat with the other to grope for his own. As he stepped closer he found that he didn’t need to look at both to know it was the one and the same ring. After all, as the one keepsake he had left of his mother it was one he could identify out of millions.

“Why do you have..?” he started as he traced the band of the ring. His voice failed him as he knew there was only one thing he could think of that would compel him to part with the ring.

“Darling, you know why,” Hubert whispered back, his hand coming up to gently cover Ferdinand’s and closing over both hand and ring. “I swore I would keep it safe, that I would always return to you as long as I carried it. I still intend to keep my promise but it is turning out to be… difficult.”

“How did we..? _When_ are we..? Hubert, I thought you _hated_ me.” Ferdinand felt his voice waver, his face felt warm from the moment Hubert had called him ‘Darling’ and the gentle warmth of his hand felt like it had become the center of his universe.

Hubert gave a breathy laugh, eyes crinkling at the corners in a way that made Ferdinand’s knees feel even weaker than they already did. “Give him time. One day he will look at you and wonder when he started to think of you as radiant, because he will not be able to tell when he hadn’t done so last time.”

“R-radiant? Y-you think I am _radiant_?” Ferdinand whispered in surprise, his face burning even hotter than before. A fond, yet teasing smile came to Hubert’s lips.

“Well, maybe not yet,” he said, his voice soft and eyes filled with a light Ferdinand didn’t know what to do with. Gently, Hubert brought his hand up and traced a knuckle along the line of Ferdinand’s jaw. “You need some time as well, to grow into a fine man rather than the cute boy you are now.”

“ _Cute?!_ ” Ferdinand squeaked. His heart was already hammering yet if Hubert were to keep calling him by these words he was sure he was going to faint.

“Mm. Adorable, even,” Hubert noted, amusement thick in his voice. Ferdinand couldn’t take it anymore and ducked past the man, certain his face was crimson and that his pulse was audible even from a distance.

“T-that’s-- I’m sure that-- I-it is very kind of you to say so…” he stammered as he scrambled with his hands coming up to shield his face like blinders on a horse. He tried to look for something to distract himself, anything to take his mind off the words still ringing in his ears. His room was a mess, as it often was, and he wondered how long Hubert had been rummaging around before he arrived. He noted nothing seemed to be out of place, either Hubert had been putting things back where he found it, known where to look or not looked for a long time before he found his journal. Ferdinand felt warm, much too warm, and his skin buzzed with something he couldn’t name. While the feeling wasn’t unpleasant, the unfamiliarity of it was. All he could think of was the scent of Hubert tickling his nose, the trail of electricity his hand had left on his jawline and the way Ferdinand was so intensely aware of his presence. It was similar to the feelings he had come to know with the younger Hubert, but so much more powerful. With a few calming breaths Ferdinand tried to take control of his mind and body once again.

“You said there was an incident,” he said once he was sure his voice could be steady again. He did not quite dare to look at the other man yet however. “What sort of incident could cause a situation such as this?” Ferdinand kept his gaze on the floor as he heard some shuffling noises from Hubert, not trusting himself to be able to look at him right now. After a few moments Hubert spoke up.

“I… I made a mistake,” Hubert muttered. “Well, two mistakes. But the first was the greatest. I got careless.”

“Careless? You?” Ferdinand asked in surprise, turning his face in Hubert’s direction but not quite looking at him yet.

“Yes.” Hubert’s voice held a harder quality as he spoke this time, like it pained him to say it. “There was an assasination attempt, and due to my negligence it was almost successful. I should have been more careful, and because I wasn’t… I failed in my duty. I failed the Emperor and her people and now I have to fix it...”

Ferdinand looked up, his shock great enough to distract him from his concerns about his own behaviour. Hubert looked anguished, like he was a man confessing his sins on his deathbed.

“They used a poison, one I fortunately know how to counteract. The problem was that the antidote takes time to make, and the poison would not wait. In my desperation, I tried to use a spell I had found. One that I should have researched more carefully. That was my second mistake.” Hubert shook his head and laughed a hollow laugh. “I thought it was supposed to give me more time. Instead, it transported me _through_ time.”

Ferdinand gaped. “That’s…”

“Ridiculous, I kno--”

“That’s amazing! I always knew you were unparalleled as a mage but to successfully travel through _time_?! That is the kind of thing legends are made of!” Ferdinand exclaimed, eyes wide and shining as he took a few steps closer to the other man. Hubert seemed caught off-guard, eyes widening and a small blush creeping its way onto his cheeks.

“W-well, yes I suppose it is quite impressive…” Hubert admitted, scratching the back of his head awkwardly as he basked in the radiance of Ferdinand’s enthusiasm. “And it _did_ give me the time I needed to make the antidote, if I can just return to my time everything will be the way it should be…” He trailed off.

For a few moments the two stood there, neither saying a word. Ferdinand was still processing and admiring the great feat Hubert had made and Hubert trying not to stare into amber eyes so familiar to him for too long.

“I should go,” Hubert said after a while, breaking the moment and snapping Ferdinand back to the present. “I shouldn’t have come here in the first place. Promise me you will speak of this to no one.” As he spoke Hubert picked up his mask from the floor and dusted it off.

“No one? Not even Edelgard?” Ferdinand asked before he could stop himself.

“Not even her. I cannot be sure but if there is a chance I can change the course of history with my presence…” Hubert trailed off for a moment, seemingly searching for the right words. “I want to return to the exact moment I left. I do not wish to change what happened in-between, lest I end up in a changed world.”

“Is such a thing even possible?”

“Maybe. I had no memories of any of this happening when I came here but after a few interactions with… well, with myself I started to feel like,” Hubert hesitated, “like I was doing it again, but from a different view. It is hard to explain. I should leave, to limit the risks of further mistakes if nothing else.”

“Ah, but then…” Now it was Ferdinand who hesitated. Without thinking he had stretched out his hand, his fingers inches away from Hubert’s arm. “Will I see you again?” he asked. Hubert chuckled.

“Of course you will. You’ll see me tomorrow morning in class.”

“You know what I meant!”

“I know.” Hubert smiled, tenderly and with warmth. “It will take some time before he grows into me, so to speak. Be patient, my dear.”

Ferdinand huffed out a laugh, withdrawing his hand and allowing his gaze to fall on Hubert’s chest. His mother’s ring glinted in the light, a sign of a promise not yet made. Idly he brought his hand to his own version and traced the band carefully with a barely shaking finger.

“Might I ask you for one favour before you go?” he spoke before his mind caught up with his tongue. His realisation of what he was about to ask coupled with Hubert’s chuckle brought back the tingling feeling under his skin.

“On the day I wedded you I told you I would strive to fulfill all of your wishes. We can say that applies retroactively.”

_“Wedd--”_ Ferdinand breathed, his heart once more picking up speed. He steeled his nerves and took a careful step forward, placing his hand against Hubert’s chest. “Then it should be alright that I ask…”

He trailed off, keenly aware of the heat under his hand. Under his palm he could feel a rhythm, slower than the one in his chest but still agitated and filled with anticipation. He swallowed, hoping he didn’t look as nervous as he felt. Tilting his head up he forced himself to meet Hubert’s gaze.

“Would you let me kiss you, before you go?” he asked.

For a moment he felt as if time had stopped. Hubert’s green eyes stared into his and he wondered if Hubert found his eyes familiar or more of a distant memory brought close. Under his hand he felt the rhythm pick up, the steady _thu-thump_ the only sign that seconds still passed.

And then Hubert tossed his mask aside, brought his hand to cup Ferdinand’s jaw and leaned down to capture his lips with one practiced movement.

At first Ferdinand found himself at a loss for what to do. If he was honest he didn’t expect Hubert to allow him this, that his impulsive request would get him this far. It was not his first kiss, but it was not far from it either and he clumsily tried to respond to Hubert’s much more experienced movements. His hands fumbled, trying to find some place to rest on Hubert’s chest or his shoulders as he tried to figure out how to even move his lips the right way. Hubert’s were soft against his, and his hands moved to hold the redhead in a careful embrace.

They parted much too quickly, a soft whine falling unprompted from Ferdinand’s lips as they did.

_“Ferdinand,”_ Hubert breathed, though Ferdinand barely noticed. For such a quick, chaste kiss he felt lightheaded and his knees threatened to buckle under him leaving him clutching onto Hubert like his life depended on it.

_More,_ he wanted to say, but before he could even draw breath to do so Hubert’s hand came to cradle his head as the older man once more brought them together.

This time there was no careful, quick kiss, easily excused and hidden behind propriety. Hubert’s tongue swiped over Ferdinand’s lips, making the redhead gasp in both surprise and excitement. Hubert pressed Ferdinand close to himself, bending over the younger man as his possessive kiss sought to explore, to claim and to taste and Ferdinand neither wanted nor could do anything to stop him. He moaned, hands sliding into Hubert’s hair, gripping the shorter locks best he could as he tried to answer his passion with the same zeal and desire he was shown. Clumsily his tongue met Hubert’s, sending shivers from the top of his head all the way down to his toes as he attempted to mimic the older man’s actions in the hopes that he could give him a fraction of the sublime sensation he was so generously given. There was a fire in Hubert, he could feel it, and that fire spread to him through the man’s hands, his tongue and his groans as the kiss deepened.

Distantly he was aware of the fact that he was being pushed backwards, that his thighs hit the edge of his desk and that strong hands slid from the small of his back down his hip and further down his quivering legs to lift him up onto the surface behind him. He followed Hubert’s movements, allowing the older man to pull him closer, to slot himself between Ferdinand’s thighs. Hubert was holding him, caressing him with a level of ease and familiarity that spoke of the truth in his earlier words. He stoked that fire he shared with Ferdinand and allowed it to coil in his core and spread the heat throughout his limbs.

And then suddenly, again far too soon, Hubert stopped. Ferdinand felt himself lean into the other man even as he pulled away, he felt Hubert’s warm hands coming to rest on his shoulders to keep him from falling into his embrace again.

“I… I’m sorry, I lost my composure,” Hubert breathed and Ferdinand noticed his eyes were blown and his cheeks red. It wasn’t something he wanted Hubert to apologize for. “It has just been so long since I… since I got to touch you last time.”

“I don’t mind,” Ferdinand mumbled, head still swimming slightly and his fingertips gliding down Hubert’s chest. “It’s not wrong, is it? For a man to desire his… his husband?” The words left sparks under his skin.

Hubert huffed out a laugh. “No, no it is not,” he admitted, leaning down to place a kiss on Ferdinand’s cheek. “But if I am to show any kind of restraint then it needs to stop here.”

“I don’t want you to.” Ferdinand didn’t realize he had said it until he heard Hubert’s sharp intake of breath and the slight twitch of his fingers where they held him. Gathering all his courage, and dispelling his nerves as much as he could, he pushed Hubert away just far enough to be able to look into his eyes. “I want you, Hubert,” he whispered, before he leaned back in to place a clumsy yet eager kiss to the older man’s lips once more.

For a few moments he kissed him, uninterrupted and uncoordinated. His hands shook as he stroked Hubert’s chest, his neck, his cheeks, trying to feel as much as possible before the very probable rejection came.

“Do you know what you are asking, Ferdinand?” Hubert gasped as Ferdinand grew a little more daring and kissed the sliver of skin on Hubert’s neck not covered by the high collar.

“Do not patronize me! I am asking you to… to bed me,” Ferdinand murmured into Hubert’s neck, the reality of saying it out loud somehow making it much more embarrassing than it had felt in his head. “I don’t want to stop touching you, I don’t want you to stop touching me.” he added, face burning as he spoke.

And then Hubert’s hands were on him again. They pulled his legs closer, urging him to wrap them around Hubert’s waist. They angled his head so that his lips could once more be claimed in a fervent kiss and they lifted him up from the desk into Hubert’s arms. Pressed this close, Ferdinand felt not just his own erection making itself known but also the hardness he could feel even under Hubert’s thick robes pressing against him in response.

His world narrowed down to just him and Hubert, just their bodies and the heat shared between them. He barely registered that he was being carried over to his bed, only realizing the shift once Hubert laid him down and loomed over him, one hand by Ferdinand’s head and the other deftly undoing the clasps of his robe without looking away from the redhead. Green eyes rooted him in place as the robe fell away, revealing a fine white shirt and dark pants beneath. Ferdinand had little time to admire the way the clothing hugged Hubert’s figure, giving the suggestion of a finely honed physique beneath it yet leaving everything to the imagination. And Ferdinand had a rather vivid imagination.

“May I?” Hubert asked, but his hand was already pulling at Ferdinand’s jacket. It didn’t bother Ferdinand the slightest, and he gave a silent nod as he brought his own hands to his belt to speed up the process. Within moments his jacket and the robe both fell to the floor.

Hubert came down to kiss him again, his hands taking the chance to sneak up under his shirt as he did. Long fingers grazed his abdomen, a palm came to rest over his chest and Ferdinand felt his face burn when a thumb tweaked a nipple for just a moment. Hubert’s tongue in his mouth did things to him he wasn’t even aware could be done and his wandering hands moved with a certainty that told him Hubert knew his body better than he himself did at this point. When they parted Ferdinand needed a moment to breathe, his face red and his shirt hiked up under his armpits.

“So beautiful,” Hubert breathed above him, and the praise caused Ferdinand’s stomach to do flips. Two large hands came to cup the mounds of his pectorals, pushing them together as his thumbs flicked Ferdinand’s nipples. “So adorable,” Hubert added before he leaned down and brought his mouth to one the pink peaks.

Ferdinand’s hands flew to his mouth, barely in time to stop a shout from spilling from his lips. His eyes closed tight, his body torn between wanting to lean into the sensations Hubert was giving him and the desire to keep himself in check.

As Hubert sucked on his chest the man did not forget the rest of the redhead’s body. One hand made its way down the side of his chest, caressing the exposed skin before it reached the waist of his pants. He brought his hand along the curve of Ferdinand’s ass, firmly grabbing a shapely cheek as he started to grind his hips against the younger man’s own. The feeling of their clothed erections rubbing together, coupled with Hubert’s skillful hands and mouth had Ferdinand moaning loudly into his hand. With a wet pop Hubert’s lips left Ferdinand’s chest.

“Oh that won’t do, Ferdinand,” Hubert purred. “I want to hear you, hear every moan you have for me.”

“N-no, I’ll-- I’ll be heard, I have to--” Ferdinand gasped behind his hands. As much as he wanted this he didn’t want his classmates to hear him in the throes of pleasure, especially not if anyone was going to ask _who_ he was with.

“Ah, I see.” Hubert’s voice was warm as he spoke. With his eyes closed Ferdinand only felt Hubert’s hands withdraw and the heat of his body left him. For a moment he was worried he had ruined it, that Hubert was going to leave. Shame gripped him, but for what he wasn’t sure yet. Slowly he opened his eyes. Above him Hubert sat on his knees, hands in front of him as he began to draw a sigil. “Let me show you something,” he said as his hands moved deftly through the air. The sigil took shape, becoming clearer and identifiable even with Ferdinand’s limited magic knowledge.

“A… a silence spell?” he asked. “I thought you wanted to hear me?”

With a flick of his wrist, Hubert cast the spell. Rather than going into either of them, the spell seemed to envelop the two, its area of influence growing until it covered the whole room.

“There. No one outside of the room will hear us now,” Hubert said, clearly pleased with himself. “I had to learn this spell for… various reasons, but I found that it has come in handy with you more than a few times.”

“With… with me?”

“You are known to be loud when excited,” Hubert laughed as he leaned back down and kissed Ferdinand’s chest. “Obviously, that extends into our bedroom activities…”

Ferdinand tried to think of some sort of retort to that but before he could Hubert’s hand slipped in between his legs. This time, he didn’t cover his mouth as he moaned. Again Hubert’s mouth laved his tits with attention, and his hand pulled at the laces of Ferdinand’s pants. Ferdinand felt his head go blank and foggy with arousal as Hubert tugged at the clothing, dragging it down toned legs and revealing the skin beneath. As he began to tug at the redhead’s boots Hubert left Ferdinand’s chest, sitting up to make the removal easier. One, two, the boots were tossed to the floor followed closely by the pants.

“I have always loved your legs,” Hubert said with a shuddering breath, one that ghosted over Ferdinand’s skin as he brought his right leg up to rest against his shoulder. “I have spent hours worshipping every part of your body, but these powerful thighs and calves deserve extra attention…” As he spoke he caressed the limb, one hand running along the curve of the calf muscle and the other sneaking its way down to the inside of a firm thigh.

“I-- that’s very-- T-thank you?” Ferdinand tried, his hips twitching as Hubert cupped his hardness with one hand and brought his lips to his leg as he did so. Hubert’s palm pressed down on him, rubbing gentle but firm circles against his member. It felt good, too good. “I-it’s because of all the-- all the horseback riding I do,” he stuttered. Horses, yes. Think about horses, Ferdinand thought. Of tacking up, of feeding, of brushing their coat clean, anything to distract himself from the feeling of Hubert’s touch against his clothed cock and his lips making their way down his shin to his foot, lest this would end too soon.

“Oh I am well aware of your talents when it comes to _riding_ ,” Hubert grinned and with a twist of his wrist--

Ferdinand shouted as he came under Hubert’s hand.

His body shook as the smaller waves of his orgasm hit him, small moans escaping him as Hubert continued to rub him through it. Ferdinand gaped breathlessly, covering his burning face with his hands as the last tremors went through him.

“I was wondering how quickly I’d be able to make you come,” Hubert murmured above him, amusement evident in his voice.

“Q-quiet!” Ferdinand gasped, his palms pressed into his eyes as if he could hide behind them for the rest of his life. “I’ve-- I’ve never been touched like this before, I--” he sobbed, overwhelmed. “I wanted to come with you,” he confessed.

For a few moments there was silence, broken only by Ferdinand’s heavy breathing. He felt Hubert shift above him, felt his soiled smalls slide down his legs leaving him with just his bunched-up shirt. When he dared to peek, Hubert crouched down over his midsection.

“Ferdinand,” Hubert purred, and the sound made his spent member twitch valiantly. “You didn’t think I was done with you just with that, did you?” With a smooth, quick movement Hubert brought his mouth down and licked a clean stripe along Ferdinand’s belly, cum catching on his tongue. The obscene sight was enough to make Ferdinand moan.

“I can’t even begin to tell you,” Hubert began as he licked and kissed his way up Ferdinand’s torso, “how much this excites me. How arousing I find it that I get to be your first lover, not just once but _twice._ To know that I will be able to give you this memory, this experience...” As he reached the redhead’s neck he began to remove the shirt, leaving his lover completely bare except for the necklace with his ring resting against his chest. “Do not be embarrassed. I am well aware that this is your first experience of pure ecstasy, while for me, well…” Their lips met, and Ferdinand found it as easy to slot into Hubert’s arms as he did breathing. “Your body is an instrument I have become well versed in playing over the years.”

They kissed for a while, and Ferdinand felt himself relax with the pressure of Hubert’s body on top of his. The skin of Hubert’s hands were rough against his, but not unpleasant. He must have removed his gloves while Ferdinand was busy burying his face. As Ferdinand felt himself becoming revitalized, he gently pushed Hubert away.

“I find it unfair how overdressed you are,” he breathed, gently pulling on Hubert’s shirt as he did. “Might you do something about that?”

“Hmm. I could. Or...” Hubert grinned before he took Ferdinand into his arms and flipped them over so the redhead was on top. Once he did, he lay back and held out his arms. “Or you could do it for me.”

Once again, Ferdinand felt his face grow warm and red. Hubert von Vestra was beneath him, beneath his naked body and asking him to undress him. It seemed clear that no matter how strange the day had been, he was not getting used to it.

“Do you require assistance? Ideas perhaps?” Hubert teased and brought his hand to open up the top two buttons of his shirt. “You can undress me completely, or partially if you prefer. You can lick or suck any part of me that you want, grope or fondle as you please. You can learn how I taste, what makes me moan, what makes me whine. I am at your mercy, Ferdinand, take what you wish from me.”

That was all the encouragement Ferdinand needed. With newfound confidence he sat up, straddling Hubert’s hips, and began to undo the buttons of Hubert’s shirt. His hands shook, but he knew he wanted this. He wanted to see Hubert bared under him. Button by button he opened up Hubert’s shirt, keenly aware of how those green eyes never left his face, studying it for every reaction, every emotion. With Hubert’s naked torso revealed to him he laid his hands against the planes of his stomach, sparks flying under his skin as he touched him. 

“You have more scars than I expected,” he whispered, tracing one with the tip of his fingers. Had he looked, he would have seen the troubled expression flitting across Hubert’s eyes, seen the way his fingers twitched at the comment. As it were, Ferdinand couldn’t look away. “You’re beautiful,” he mumbled, awed.

This time it was Hubert who blushed.

“It has been years, yet I never get used to you saying that,” he muttered as he reached up to stroke Ferdinand’s cheek with his thumb.

“Years to _you,_ ” Ferdinand noted, “I’ve never voiced these sentiments about you out loud before…” He leaned down, pressing his lips to a scar that looked like it had come from an arrowhead. That made Hubert gasp, so he did it again to another.

“Does that mean you have them now?” Hubert breathed, a groan hidden in his voice. “About… about me? Him?”

“Are you jealous?” Ferdinand chuckled, the image of two Huberts fighting over him popping into his mind for a moment. He enjoyed that thought quite a bit. “He is you, is he not?”

“Not yet,” Hubert muttered, bucking into Ferdinand’s touch as Ferdinand grew bold enough to take a nipple into his mouth. “I am… so much better than him,” he groaned. Long fingers carded through the redhead’s hair, cradling his skull and urging him to continue. “Because of you, I am greater,” he whispered. Ferdinand wasn’t sure he had heard him correctly. On the off-chance that he hadn’t, he chose not to ask him to repeat himself.

Deciding that he couldn’t wait anymore Ferdinand sat up and scooted backwards, sitting so he straddled the older man’s thighs. Hubert’s hardness was outlined under his pants, and as Ferdinand reached out to trace his fingers along the length he felt it twitch under his touch. He cupped his hand over the bulge, much like Hubert had done to him earlier and rubbed it experimentally.

“Tease,” Hubert gasped accusingly, yet there was a fond smile on his lips as he did.

Taking a deep breath, Ferdinand chose to cross the point of no return. He made quick work of Hubert’s belt and the laces of his pants, choosing not to think too much about what he was doing for the moment. He shifted off his legs, quickly divesting Hubert of his pants, his smalls and his boots before even daring to look at him. When he was done Hubert lay before him, the only things he still wore was his open shirt and his version of his mother’s ring. Ferdinand couldn’t help but to stare. There were plenty of scars all over his body, most of them blessedly small and likely shallow. A few patches of skin were discolored, magical scarring and burns. Part of him wanted to catalog every mark, ask him about each one and see if he could guess what kind of weapon had caused them.

Another part of him, the rest of him really, could only think about the generous size of Hubert’s cock as it lay heavy against his stomach.

“Mmmngh,” he said, to no one in particular. Hubert chuckled.

“You said that the first time you saw it too.”

“This IS the first time!”

“You know what I mean,” Hubert grinned and reached down to give himself a few teasing strokes. “That time I asked if you wanted to stop, if it was too much too fast for you but--”

“I will not! Ferdinand von Aegir does not quit!”

“... but then you said that,” Hubert laughed. With a smooth movement he sat up and kissed the redhead, deeply and passionately. “We have both grown a lot together, but across the years, throughout everything…” he whispered between kisses. “You are indeed still Ferdinand von Aegir.”

Moaning into Hubert’s kisses, Ferdinand felt his stomach do flips at the words. Hearing his name, his full name, spoken by Hubert von Vestra with nothing but love in his voice was as thrilling as it was alien. He wished he could bottle the sound, so that he might indulge in it in the interim where they would slowly become the people Hubert spoke of.

Ferdinand placed his hands on Hubert’s shoulders, firmly pushing him away and back down. The ease with which Hubert followed his movements, the near submissive way he went along with it sent a thrill down his spine. The idea that he could manhandle the older man, and that Hubert would allow it was something he wished to explore further, but for now there was a more pressing fantasy at the forefront of his mind. Once Hubert was on his back again, Ferdinand moved down towards his legs and settled between them. His hands moved across the man’s thighs for a few moments before he moved them to grasp his length with one hand and gently cup his balls with the other.

Carefully he tugged at the large member a few times, eyes fixed on the leaking head as he did. He couldn’t claim to be familiar with another man’s erection, as a polite and respectful noble he had never had the pleasure before. The closest he had ever gotten would be the woodcuts Sylvain always tried to get him to look at, and he had made his stance on that matter clear to the other redhead many times. That being said he was not at a complete loss for what to do, in no small part thanks to the aforementioned redhead’s efforts so he supposed there was some value to such things.

After taking just a moment to brace himself, he licked the head of Hubert’s cock.

“Oh!” Hubert groaned deeply, hips twitching as he tried to steady himself. “Ferdinand, flames, do that again!”

He did as he was told, tasting the salty pre on his tongue as he did. It made him shiver, the filthiness of it igniting something in him much like Hubert licking up his seed did earlier. He let his tongue swirl around the head, a look of pure concentration coming over his face as he tried to think about what to do next. With a shuddering breath he slid his mouth down to the underside of the cock. He kissed it. Nuzzled it. Licked down to the root of the shaft and back up again. Tried to think about what it might feel like if Hubert was to do the same thing to him. Before him Hubert was moaning, and the sound was a thrill on its own to Ferdinand’s burning ears. It was all the encouragement he needed before he dared to take the large member into his mouth.

“Fuck, I forgot what a natural you where…” Hubert breathed as his head was enveloped in Ferdinand’s warm mouth. Amber eyes stared up at the older man, gauging his reaction as he swallowed carefully, slid just a little further down. The taste was not as unpleasant as he thought it was going to be, in fact he didn’t mind it at all. The feeling of having his mouth full, of something pressing against the inside of his cheeks and his tongue was pleasant as well, and not without its own stimuli. Between his legs his own cock twitched, revitalized and eager.

Emboldened, he tried moving his head a little. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to actually suck or if the warmth and wetness of his mouth was enough, but Hubert seemed to have no complaints as he slowly bobbed his head up and down a few inches. He wasn’t able to take the whole thing so he used his hands to rub along the shaft, using his saliva to make the glide smoother and easier.

And throughout it all, Hubert was watching him.

Hubert’s face was painted with a look of pure fascination and adoration, his lips parted as he breathed heavily. The idea that he had done this to him, that the expression was one he put there did things to Ferdinand. Boldly, he breathed through his nose and tried to take as much as he could of Hubert’s cock into his mouth.

“Ferdie, wait--” Hubert urged as he realized what the redhead was doing but he wasn’t able to stop him in time. Taking it too far Ferdinand found himself gagging, his instinct took over and made him back up and cough. Within moments Hubert’s hands were on him, rubbing soothing circles into his neck and shoulder.

“S-- sorry,” Ferdinand tried between coughs. “I-I just wanted to try it…”

“Oh, my Jewel, there’s no need to apologize,” Hubert murmured as he kissed his cheek. “The look of you, young and innocent and sucking on my cock was more than I could ask for,” he added with a chuckle. “You always were a bit too enthusiastic at the beginning.”

“But I wanted to... to pleasure you. I wanted to make you feel as good as you made me feel…”

“Hmm, did you now?” Hubert grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Ferdinand’s lips. “Then would you like to go further than this?”

Ferdinand felt his breath still at the question. Hubert’s cock still lay heavy, pressed against his own member as Hubert embraced him. He didn’t trust himself to speak, his whole body alight with tingling sensations, so he just nodded firmly and repeatedly.

“Then be a good boy and turn around for me,” Hubbert purred.

The words dripped over him like warm sand down his neck. He found himself moving without thinking, without asking why, just knowing that he wanted to hear that tone in Hubert’s voice again. Once he had turned around fully Hubert pressed his hand down on his back until he stood on all fours.

“Stay like that for a moment, my darling.” Once again Hubert’s words caused heat to blossom within him. Behind him he heard Hubert shuffle for a few seconds, making a few noises that sounded like he was rummaging through Ferdinand’s nightstand.

“T-the blue bottle,” Ferdinand said once he realized what Hubert must be looking for.

“I know,” Hubert noted behind him. In the peripheral of his vision Ferdinand saw him toss the bottle onto the bed before he heard him crawl over to the waiting redhead. He shivered as Hubert’s hand slid over his back, palm flat against his skin. “I am going to get you ready for me, my Jewel,” Hubert breathed behind him. “Be patient, and tell me if it hurts or if you want to stop. I don’t want to hurt you. Breathe deeply for me, Ferdie.”

The sound of the stopper being pulled out from the bottle nonetheless caused Ferdinand to tense. As far as his own experimentation went, he never quite worked up the nerve to finger himself much. Definitely not enough to take a cock. But as a few drops of oil landed on his skin, and Hubert’s slick finger carefully pressed between his cheeks, he felt himself relax.

“Normally I’d take my time,” Hubert mumbled, voice thick with lust as he spread Ferdinand’s behind with one hand. “I’d finger you slowly, eat you out until you’d sob for me to fuck you. But this time… I think you want me inside you as much as I want to be there.”

“Yes,” Ferdinand whined, “I do want that, want you.”

“Then relax. You are in good hands. My hands. I know just how to touch you. My darling, my Jewel…” With that promise, Hubert pressed his finger past Ferdinand’s rim.

At first, Ferdinand could only continue to breathe deeply and calmly, his body slowly getting used to the intrusion. It wasn’t much yet, just an insistent press and a strange feeling that nonetheless coiled in his gut as Hubert slowly moved his hand, massaging him into relaxation and getting him slick and ready. As he worked Hubert leaned over Ferdinand’s body and pressed open mouthed kisses along the younger man’s back. With time - how much time Ferdinand couldn’t tell, too caught up in just feeling Hubert’s presence around and within himself - Hubert reached deeper, added fingers, used more oil.

Along the way, Ferdinand felt his pleasure build. The press became something new, something sweeter yet still insistent. An itch he needed to have scratched, and he bucked into Hubert’s touch with a moan each time Hubert pressed his fingers further in. When Hubert finally twisted his fingers just right, reaching far enough to hit a spot in Ferdinand no one had ever touched before, Ferdinand cried out his name.

“That’s it, Ferdie. Let me hear you, say my name again,” Hubert panted as he hit that spot again, his body warm as he pressed himself against his lover.

“Hu-Hubert! Please, more! Hubert..!” Ferdinand moaned, arching into his lover as he gasped for breath. He had no idea that it could feel this good to be touched, to be loved. And if it felt this good with just Hubert’s fingers, how would it feel when it was his cock? He swallowed thickly and did his best to dispel all his nerves before he pulled away from Hubert’s touch, whining as Hubert’s fingers left him.

“Ferdinand?” Hubert asked, brow furrowed in concern as Ferdinand flipped himself onto his back. Without hesitation the redhead spread his legs wide for his lover.

“I can’t wait anymore,” he whispered as he reached out for his future husband, “I need to feel you, I want you inside me…”

Without another word Hubert surged against him, his eyes filled with lust and his lips meeting Ferdinand’s in a desperate kiss as he did. Without even looking Hubert fumbled with the bottle of oil, coating his member generously before tossing the bottle aside without a care. They parted, strings of spit still connecting their lips as Hubert positioned himself and lined his cock up against Ferdinand’s hole.

“You… you will tell me to stop immediately if it is too much for you,” he breathed. It was an order, not a suggestion. Not trusting his voice not to waver, Ferdinand just nodded frantically again. Then Hubert finally, finally pressed himself inside.

Ferdinand gasped. It was similar, yet very different to what he had experienced thus far. The stretch wasn’t without discomfort, even with a bit of pain, but it was not without pleasure either. The feeling wasn’t one he felt that he could pinpoint easily, a sort of tension and the promise of release that built upon the sensations already coursing in his veins.

“Oh, Ferdie,” Hubert panted above him, “oh my Jewel, you feel so good around me…” Slowly he pressed himself further, giving Ferdinand time to get used to him. As he did Ferdinand wrapped his legs around Hubert’s waist, urging him closer.

Ferdinand stared with hooded eyes at the ceiling, not quite knowing where to look. Hubert had dipped his head down to his neck, leaving kisses and lovebites along his skin so he couldn’t look at him no matter how much he wished to see his face and what kind of expression he was wearing. He wrapped his arms around him, gripping his shirt tightly as he embraced his lover. Slowly, almost hesitantly Hubert began to make small, minute thrusts, each one getting him deeper inside slowly but surely.

Ferdinand moaned as each thrust built something within him, something that he knew would topple and bring him down with it. Hubert’s lips, teeth and tongue thoroughly explored his neck before moving up to his jaw, his cheek and finally his ear. He gasped as Hubert licked into it, the wet and obscene sound of his tongue lapping at him further fueling his arousal and his pleasure.

“Hubert, it… it feels good, please give me more I--” Ferdinand babbled, hoping he could convey even a fraction of the need he felt and maybe even remove some of the hesitation that still could be felt in Hubert’s movements. He moved one arm behind his back, bracing himself against the bed and rolled his hips against Hubert. The movement caused the man to become fully sheathed in him and they both moaned at the sensation.

“D-don’t move,” Hubert grunted, gripping Ferdinand’s hip with one hand and the sheets of the bed with his other. “I am already… Ferdie, I’m already close, you are so warm and tight…”

Ferdinand barely heard him, filled as he were and with Hubert’s cock pressing up against that spot in him that made his vision alight with stars. Rebelliously he wriggled his hips slightly, making his lover groan in pleasure and perhaps frustration.

“Me too,” he mumbled as he brought his hand up to card through Hubert’s hair, “look at me Hubert, look what you’ve done to me.”

With a shaky breath, Hubert did as he was told. Ferdinand’s eyes were blown in pleasure, his face red and heated and skin decorated with little bruises along his neck and chest where Hubert had sought to claim him. His hair was a mess with golden strands sticking to his sweaty skin. And between them, leaking and ready to burst, his cock stood hard and aching.

“Fuck,” Hubert cursed quietly. “Fuck…” he said again as he pushed himself off the redhead and began to pull out. For a moment Ferdinand almost panicked, thinking that he had ruined it and Hubert was backing out. Then, without warning or preamble, Hubert gripped his hips tightly and thrust all the way in with one smooth motion.

Ferdinand screamed. In surprise or pleasure he didn’t know but both sensations swirled within him, threatening to overwhelm him as Hubert began to thrust faster and harder into his hole. His eyes rolled up as the intensity of the feeling grew even stronger, his mouth gaping and short, breathless moans were knocked out of him with every roll of Hubert’s hips.

Above him Hubert was panting heavily, his lips spilling Ferdinand’s name like prayers. Desperately Ferdinand tried to find the frantic rhythm Hubert had set, to move his hips to meet his thrusts and welcome him. Hubert’s hands wandered over his body, groping his thighs and his chest whenever they passed over the area. The sounds were enough to drive Ferdinand wild. Their shared, urgent breathing and moaning, the slap of skin against skin. He wished he had the sense to take it all in, to commit it to memory and keep it tucked away safely somewhere within himself.

As it were, all his mind could think of was the feeling of Hubert inside him, of his cresting pleasure and how he wanted nothing more than to kiss Hubert again. So he asked.

“Kiss me,” he breathed, his moans mingling with his voice and turning it into a keening whine.

Wild with lust Hubert gripped Ferdinand’s thigh and pushed it up against his chest, nearly folding the redhead in half so he could continue his rapid pace even as he leaned down and fulfilled his request. Eagerly he slipped his tongue into Ferdinand’s waiting mouth, tasting him like a man starved as he pounded his ass like a beast. For a while Ferdinand just allowed himself to be taken with his lover enveloping him inside, over and around him. It was so much, too much, any more and he’d--

Hubert pulled away from their kiss, just a few inches, just enough to speak.

“I love you,” he breathed.

It was the words more than their lovemaking that did it for Ferdinand. They entered through his ears and slipped into his mind, his veins, his heart and something blossomed within him, spreading throughout his limbs like sparks and making his mind go blank. He could do nothing but allow the feeling to roll through him, over him, its heartbeat syncing with his and taking over. Amber eyes rolled up into his head, his mouth wide and open as he drooled. He could hear his own voice but it felt alien to him, nothing but wordless noises and moans as Hubert fucked him through his orgasm.

It didn’t take long for Hubert to follow, for his hips to stutter in their rhythm and his breath to catch as he found his release and spilled himself inside the redhead. Perhaps it was his imagination, but Ferdinand could have sworn he felt his thick and warm seed as he filled him.

He felt Hubert above him, his weight as he collapsed over him. He felt his lips as he kissed him, his face, neck and chest a canvas for Hubert to cover as he wished. He felt weightless yet heavier than lead as Hubert pulled out of him, leaving him empty and leaking as Hubert rolled to the side. He felt…

He felt loved.

His eyes welled up when he realized he hadn’t felt this feeling for quite a while.

Carefully Hubert pulled him into his arms, pressing their bodies together in a much softer kind of hunger than before. Ferdinand pressed his face into Hubert’s chest, not wanting him to see how his tears began to flow as his emotions rose higher. He was happy, yet his heart ached rather than soared.

“It’s alright, Ferdie…”, Hubert whispered before pressing kisses into his hair. “You were overwhelmed last time I took your virginity as well,” he joked, not unkindly.

“I don’t want you to leave,” Ferdinand sobbed, Hubert’s recognition of his emotions opening the dam he tried to make for them. “I wish you could stay. I don’t want to wait for him.”

“I know. But you have to, Jewel of mine. It will be difficult. There will be hardships. There will be times you might wonder if you can do it, but it will be worth it,” Hubert promised. His arms closed tightly around the redhead, as if he too was reluctant to wait until they could see each other again. “Please stay beside him. Beside Edelgard. Through whatever comes, do not give up on them. They’ll need you, more than you could ever imagine…”

Ferdinand nodded, smiling through his tears even as he buried his face further into Hubert’s chest. “Very well,” he spoke softly. “I promise. If what awaits me at the end is you, then I can do anything.”

“That’s my Ferdinand,” Hubert chuckled. His hand played with Ferdinand’s hair, sending small shivers down the redhead’s neck. For a while they just lay together, sharing in the heat of their bodies, the sound of the other’s breathing and heartbeat. Ferdinand toyed a little with the ring that hung around Hubert’s neck, imagining how his own version would one day end up like this. The gemstone glittered, despite the lack of light reaching between them.

“I like the pet-name,” Ferdinand said after a while. “‘My Jewel’, I think it suits me.”

“It does,” Hubert agreed with a chuckle, “But don’t let it get to your head just yet, you are still uncut and rough around the edges.”

“I know that!” Ferdinand looked up with a pout. “Do I have one for you?”

“You do. But don’t ask me what it is, I don’t want to spoil everything for you.”

“I feel like I have been plenty spoiled already.”

Hubert hummed in agreement and leaned down to give his beloved another kiss, seemingly not having had his fill. It was slow this time, languid. Ferdinand felt himself relaxing into it, finding a sense of peace in Hubert’s arms. As the kiss ended Hubert looked at him, something melancholy in his expression.

“I love you, Ferdinand,” he spoke softly, “I fear I don’t say it enough, that I never let the future you know frequently enough. No matter what happens, remember that I do.”

“I will,” Ferdinand breathed, though there was something heavier in Hubert’s voice now. Something Ferdinand knew he couldn’t know, so he didn’t ask. “As long as you promise to say it more often when you return to your time,” he added, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

Hubert chuckled. “I will,” he promised back. “I think I have found a spell that will take me back. I was going to test it tonight. Perhaps that’s why I came to your room, so that I could…” he trailed off. “Well, nevermind. If it works then you will not see me again.”

“Yes I will. I will see you tomorrow morning in class,” Ferdinand retorted, making Hubert laugh. Ferdinand closed the distance between them once again and placed a quick kiss to Hubert’s lips. “You will make it, I know you will. And you will save Edelgard,” he added.

Hubert’s eyebrows shot up.

“Do not look at me like that, it wasn’t that hard to figure out,” Ferdinand chastised with a small mumble, “‘I failed in my duty’? That’s Hubert for ‘Edelgard is in trouble’” he elaborated with a small laugh. “I have never known you to make a mistake you would not correct. You’ll get back, and you’ll get that antidote to her in time. I know it, because Hubert von Vestra does not give up.” He gave Hubert’s chest a few firm pats for good measure as he spoke.

Hubert smiled, though there was something at the edge of it that Ferdinand couldn’t put his finger on. Amusement? Sadness? Whatever it was Hubert huffed out a breathy laugh. “I suppose that is true,” he said quietly. “This is one mission I cannot, will not fail. If the spell does not work I’ll find another. Or make one, fabric of reality be damned.” He chuckled, but that strange expression didn’t leave his face. “But for now… I am tired. Would you mind taking a nap with me?”

The heaviness in his limbs told Ferdinand that yes, he did want to take a nap. “Will you be here when I wake up?” he asked carefully.

“Probably not, no,” Hubert admitted. 

“Hmm. I suppose that would make it easier, you always were a pragmatist.”

“Not with you,” Hubert shook his head. “You always find a way to make me act in the strangest and most illogical ways.”

“Hm,” Ferdinand said again, heat blossoming on his cheeks. “Then, if I cannot say goodbye,” he began as he pressed one final kiss to Hubert’s welcoming lips. “Then at least allow me to say ‘Goodnight’.”

And not long after, they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

***

“Ferdinand, a moment.”

It was strange, Ferdinand thought, to hear Hubert’s - younger Hubert - speak his name now. Knowing what he could sound like, what his name sounded like with love in Hubert’s voice, was a strange knowledge. He had woken up this morning, cleaned and tucked into bed as if it had been any other morning. The only thing that even suggested that last night had been real was the marks that still rested on his skin, the way his room had been tidied up as he slept, the fact that Caspar noted that he was not there for afternoon practice and the soft feeling of a lingering kiss on his lips as he woke up.

He turned, seeing Hubert the Younger glare at him.

“Is there anything I can help you with, Hubert?” he asked, his voice steadier that he thought it would be.

“I thought it would please you to know that your little problem won’t bother you anymore.”

“My problem?”

Hubert’s visible eye twitched. “Yes, your problem from yesterday. About my mage. Have you already forgotten?”

“Oh! _That_ problem,” Ferdinand chuckled. “I am glad, was it a difficult matter to resolve?”

“Not at all,” Hubert huffed and began to fidget with the edge of his gloves for a moment. “He… actually resigned out of his own volition. Something about ‘returning home’. He left Garreg Mach before sunrise.”

“I see,” Ferdinand nodded, a small smile reaching his lips. “Then I am glad. I hope he gets there safely.”

“Must you always be so chipper about everything?” Hubert groaned. “I thought you hated being followed by him and here you are, wishing him a fine fare thee well…”

“And I mean it,” Ferdinand said firmly. “I am sure he never had any ill intentions about me, it was ignoble of me to assume the worst of a man I did not even know.”

“You’re insufferable,” Hubert muttered. He turned smartly on his heel and started to walk away.

“Hubert!” Ferdinand called out, making the man stop in his tracks and cast a careful look over his shoulder. “If you are not otherwise occupied… I was just about to have a cup of tea. Would you care to join me?”

For a moment Hubert seemed to hesitate, his lips parting as whatever instinctual reply failed to pass them by. “No I would not,” he said firmly after a few moments. “I have many more important things to do than to spend even a second with you.”

“Then I wish you good luck with them,” Ferdinand said with a grin. With a barely audible curse Hubert stormed off.

Ferdinand couldn’t say he was upset. He had seen the slight blush on Hubert’s cheek as he asked. He was a patient man.

He could wait.

***

Many years after all this happened, far away from the old monastery, Hubert placed an empty vial on a table. The antidote had been administered, now all he could do was observe. His Emperor stood beside him, a delicate hand on his shoulder in a show of support. As he sat down in a chair by the large bed she left the room without a word, knowing her friend would call for her if she was needed.

And Hubert waited, his ungloved hand gently holding a limp, unmoving one in a soft grip.

Outside the window the wind howled, pushing heavy clouds away and making leaves and flowers dance. The sun peeked out, after a long absence, as Hubert watched pale cheeks slowly gain their colour back as the poison faded away.

A finger twitched. Amber eyes slowly opened.

“My Jewel,” Hubert whispered, surging forward to card his hand through golden locks.

A small laugh. “I remember you,” the redhead said weakly, though his smile was brighter than the newborn sun.

And the clouds parted for a clear-blue sky.

***


End file.
